canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasha Winchester
Sasha (better known as Dark Heart) is a fan-made supervillainess created by Sabrina1985. She was inspired by and originally created for the universe of Vale People 1st's movie series: The Rights Fighters. But it has been confirmed that she is an official canon character in Sabrina1985 and Brainiac Adam's original story, "Sabrina & Adam's Adventure In Kaluka". About her Sasha is young woman with curly dark brown hair and brown eyes who wears a gold t-shirt, dark blue shorts, and a pair of sandals, but does not wear glasses. She was born on October 8th, 1984 in Michigan. Sasha is Sabrina's evil look-a-like who is a bully, kidnapper, thief, would-be killer, and supervillainess who is pure evil, power hungry, obnoxious, bossy, impatient, loud, pompous, haughty, intimidating, abusive, snobbish, powerful, sad, depressed, cold-hearted, hot-tempered, cruel, sadistic, cynical, stubborn, rude, extremely unfriendly, only cares about herself, greatly overreacts in anger if she doesn't get her own way, explodes at every little thing that goes wrong, is comically violent in nature, enjoys hurting and bullying others for no reason, just to laugh at them, and shows no remorse for her actions. When she was a child, Sasha was very happy, kind-hearted, caring, friendly, polite, loving, willing to make friends with anyone, and would never harm them. Her parents are very loving and she was the apple of their eyes and the darling of the town. It appeared as though nothing could change that, but as she grew older, Sasha rebelled more and more against her parents because couldn't stand all their rules and so she left to live her own life. At the age of 9, she ended up falling into the wrong crowd, playing hooky from school, and shoplifting. Her parents were not amused and started to lay down the law with her by starting to take away all privileges and grounding her, but she fought them rebelling against their wishes and demands and snuck out and would do what she wanted. Sasha's grades started to slip, so her parents put her in a private school but she got expelled because of her rebellious nature. Sasha ran away from home one night and had even stolen all the money out of her parents' wallets and bank accounts. She caught a bus to Tennessee, and it seemed her life was perfect until she met Sabrina after latter happened to have just bumped into her when going to work one day. Sasha actually applied for the position of a silverware roller as an employee and get paid for it, however she was jealous of Sabrina only being a volunteer, since she can go in and work whenever she wants. This led to Sasha completely walking out and quitting the job unexpectedly, so later that evening she snuck onto a luxury cruise ship, and ended up in England. Once there, Sasha ran into a young man named Alan and decided to talk to him for awhile. She told him how and why she ended up in his country, and he was impressed as he told her that he has a rival who had made him get arrested because he posted some "funny" stuff about this person online. Sasha gave Alan her most evil grin and then she cackled evilly as she found Alan's treatment towards his rival was the right thing to do, and the two have been friends ever since then. Powers and abilities Dark Heart's powers and abilities include: Wiggle - She gets out her wiggle stick and wiggles to annoy enemies, this is just a taunt and not a physical attack. Her wiggle stick is shaped like her counterpart's, except the only difference is that it is made of metal and has a little spike in the middle of it. Power of hatred - A unique technique, where she summons three floating hearts, which appear above her hands, and she tosses them to two people who are close and best friends only to instantly make them have a bitter hatred for one another. It is a reversed version of the power of love. Torment - She taunts Fuchsia Heart by imtating her, pretending to admire Yellow Fire and saying "My hero!" Super strength - She powers up by thinking about things that frustrate her, picks the enemy up and lifts them over her head, then forcefully slams them on the ground which causes them to become severly injured or knocked unconsicous. She uses this ability without thinking through the situation first. Red rage - She clenches her fist as a ball of dark red energy surrounds it and then throws a hard and fast meteor-like punch that strikes two to five times in a row, which can blast away an enemy that is aiming for her, but it gives them a 99% chance of dying and 1% chance of survival. Just like super strength, she uses this ability without caution and will use it at any time. Friends Night Terror, Mr. Swackhammer, Jerica Swackhammer, Andross Oikonny, Pigma Dengar, Redondo Nerdluck, Ken Fourth, Venessa Irken, Roxanne Nerdluck, Mr. Rude, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Revenge Bump, Evil Beanie/Psycho Beanie, Miss Selfish, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, Gio Compario, Oroku Saki/Shredder, Yukio Sekora, Captain Filch, Manon, Burne Thompson, Vernon Fenwick, General Froggard, the unfair and selfish school teacher, the youth club bullies, the Twitter cyberbully, the MSN cyberbully, the Facebook cyberbully, Charley Harrington/Hardened Heartless, Agatha Carver/Dark Magic, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Alan/Green Ice, Sektor, Sheeva, Tanya, Mileena, Skarlet, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Daegon, Nega Sauria, Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, Discord, King Pig, Alexis, Jessica, Koko, Andre, Ricardo, Condor, Delio, Metallix, Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, and Cavalwar Enemies Sarah Nerdluck, Jamie Nerdluck, Sabrina Nerdluck, Adam Nerdluck, Ethan Nerdluck, Sunny Nerdluck, Mango Nerdluck, Cherry Nerdluck, Razz Nerdluck, Meeki Nerdluck, Lime Nerdluck, Leena Nerdluck, Bluu Nerdluck, Lavender Nerdluck, Raisin Nerdluck, Chocolate Nerdluck, Lemon Nerdluck, Blades Nerdluck, Leaf Nerdluck, Spark Nerdluck, Vino Nerdluck, Vina Nerdluck, Ren Nerdluck, Remmy Nerdluck, Ivan Nerdluck, Dazy Nerdluck, Finoki Nerdluck, Sprinkles Nerdluck, Sparkles Nerdluck, Puff Nerdluck, Poof Nerdluck, Nutty Nerdluck, Candy Nerdluck, Luca Nerdluck, Jax Nerdluck, Mrs. Swackhammer, Joshua Swackhammer, Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Chita Cheetah, Maya Ringtail, Taiama Panther, Andrea Denlisen, Dashylle Knightley, Leona Chameleon, Pigmelia Bacon, Laurelyn Fourth, Liziya Iguana, Ralph Haydn Kleinenberg, Rigel Deylen, Mark Fourth, Melissa Deylen, Fox McCloud, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi, Krystal, Katt Monroe, Bill Grey, Wolf O'Donnell, Panther Caroso, Rita LaShette, Fara Phoenix, Andrew Oikonny, Dash Bowman, Leon Powalski, Connor Irken, Aqua Cora Irken, Krystle Irken, Zile Irken, Hinoki Irken, Hinokia Irken, Stanley Irken, Sabrina Irken, Adam Irken, Jai Irken, Doob Irken, G.E.N.A. the SIR unit, Rim the SIR unit, Katrina the taputian, Karena the taputian, Zeena the poskyian, Zelda the poskyian, Kirianna Lion, Frida Lion, Otch Lion, Ishmael Chimp, Bradley Badger, Justina Monkey, Danerina, Chiko, Charmander, Squirtle, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Cocky, Mr. Tackle, Mr. Dynamite, Mr. Atomic, Mr. Drawer, Mr. Takashi, Mr. Artistic, Mr. Dudeman, Miss Calamity, Miss Stubborn, Miss Scatterbrain, Miss Naughty, Miss Tiny, Miss Contrary, Miss Helpful, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Curious, Miss Sexy, Miss Fangirl, Miss Fortune, Miss Queen, Miss Amazing, Miss Amber, Miss Sarah, Miss Caitlyn, Miss Intelligent, Miss Friendly, Miss Independent, Miss Hug, Miss Unpredictable, Miss Nostalgic, Pipsquirtia, Goldie, Maci, Jordan, Miss Beanie/Angel Beanie, Splinter Hamato, Leonardo Turtle, Donatello Turtle, Raphael Turtle, Michaelangelo Turtle, Casey Jones, Venus De Milo, Ramona Lisa Jones, Micansana Dini, Rosita Friez, Marai Tjeersma, April O'Neil, Irma Langinstein, Shellbrina, Amy Mizuno, Hotaru Tomoe, Raye Hino, Minako Aino, Cowell Consrictor, the pool competition receptionist, the pub landlord, "Mr. Peanut" (the annoying customer from the pub turned stand up comedian), Supergirl, Catgirl, Princess Diversity, Purple Rain, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Dr. DJ, Adam/Yellow Fire, Sabrina/Fuchsia Heart, Jamie Lianne Cranston/Rainbow Ranger, Paula Bentley/Green Beauty, Rockland Ketron, Jamison Reynolds, Rita Peaches, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Cyrax, Kurtis Stryker, Hanzo Hasashi, Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage, Ashrah, Taven, Jax Briggs, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Adam Legend, Sauria, Armarod, Armageddon, Invisible Angel, Butterfly Powerpuff, Baoppu Powerpuff, Beanie Powerpuff, Brainiac Powerpuff, Burrito Powerpuff, Beanie the miniature pony, Legendary Brainiac, Brush Strokes, Atomic Hazard, Caitlyn Bird, Adam Bird, Beanie Bird, Jennifer, Gloria, Irene, Kiki, Andrew, Rodolfo, Vic, Crow, Prospedite, Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Strawberry, Passion Fruit, Lemon, Lime, Aquesio, Pineapple, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Symphonia, Metallina, Superbot, and Valentina Catchphrases "I'm Dark Heart, and I command you to cause chaos in the name of hatred!" *her battle introduction an enemy* Trivia Sasha treats Alan as her personal slave by saying "Alan, when I order you never to hang with Sabrina, you should obey that rule! Do I make myself crystal clear?" and using her firey temper on him because deep down inside, he silently secretly agrees with Adam on how much Sabrina really means to him, which means that he does not approve or even like the idea of her attempts at trying to kill Sabrina. As a result of this, Alan purposely disobeys and messes up Sasha's attempts at trying to just that, which she always wants performed perfectly and to her orders on his own terms, just to save Sabrina's life due to his very strong love for her. Sasha is jealous that Alan always tries to win Sabrina’s heart, which implies that she may have a soft spot for him and is trying to hide any true feelings and really is interested in romance, but is afraid of rejection. Alan does not allow Sasha to tell him that he can't be in love with her rival, and he often calls her a "fat, pompous, bad-tempered old tyrant" which causes the two to fight. She has an extremely strong desire to destroy Sabrina and Adam's relationship, just because she hopes and wishes to make a certain gorgeous and beautiful princess he is obsessed with become his girlfriend, since Sabrina has an obvious lack of outer beauty. Her personal dream is to meet Justin Bieber in person and she fully believes that he is the world's greatest celebrity and most attractive guy that she has ever seen, and she shows her love for him by taking out a cardboard cutout of him and kissing it, in addition to being in fangirl mode while screaming in excitement. This means that she has an obsessive-addictive intense-personal attitude toward him, since she considers him to be her soul mate and even says when something bad happens to him, she feels like it happened to her as well. Sasha speaks with a dark tone of voice and has a Michigan accent. The gallery of pictures Good sonas vs. evil sonas.png|Dark Heart and her teammates challening Fuchsia Heart and her allies drawn by Brainiac Adam The mistletoe taunt.png|Sasha getting angry at Sabrina's amusement of Yellow Fire teasing Green Ice with mistletoe drawn by Brainiac Adam Sasha's taunt ability.png|Sasha using her taunt ability drawn by Brainiac Adam Alan and Sasha.png|Alan and Sasha drawn by Brainiac Adam Sasha and Alan.png|Sasha and Alan Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with clothes Category:Human characters Category:The Rights Fighters Category:Antagonists Category:Sonas